Katian/Dictionary
Overview Aa aćiźi: acid flavoured (aćiśu: an acid flavour) (aćikiu: in an acid way) adaźi: hot, warm (adaśu: heat) (adakiu: in a hot way) akuźi: evil, bad (akuśu: evil) (akukiu: in an evil way)amargaźi: sour flavoured (amargaśu: sour flavour) (amargakiu: in a sour way) anśiźi: ancient (anśiśu: antique) (anśikiu: in an ancient way) arlopoła: fruit (PL: arlopołaśi) atarźi: new (atarśu: novelity, new) (atarkiu: in a new way) atemi: to give (atefą: a gift, a present) Ąą ... Bb babalaśa: clear gray (PL: babalaśaśi) balaśa: gray (PL: balaśaśi) barulśa: pink (PL: barulśaśi) baśa: white (PL: baśaśi) bikotomi: to travel (bikotofą: a travel) bisoźi: tall (bisośu: tallness) (bisokiu: in a tall way) braski: bag, briefcase (PL: braskiśi) bridźi: disgusting, ugly (bridśu: uglyness) (bridkiu: in a disgusting way) bymi: to want (byfą: a wish) 'Ćć ' ćakna: money, currency (PL: ćaknaśi) ćumy: situation (PL: ćumz) 'Dd ' dabemi: to eat, to consume (dabefą: food, resource) dadami: dog (PL: dadamiśi) dami: to begin, to start (dafą: beginning, start point) daneźi: fat, wide, thick (daneśu: thickness, fatness) (danekiu: widely) dasemi: to laugh, to smile (dasefą: a laugh, a smile) dayźi: wrong, incorrect (dayśu: wrongness, mistake) (daykiu: in a wrong way) dert: tree (PL: dertśi) destratemi: to laugh to death or too much (destratefą: something funny) dibli: wolf (PL: dibliśi) dulsaźi: sweet flavoured (dulsaśu: sweetness) (dulsakiu: in a sweet way) 'Ee ' egami: to draw, to paint (egafą: painting, drawing. a painting, a drawing) edminźi: weak, powerless (edminśu: weakness) (edminkiu: in a weak way) eiłeźi: equal, the same (eiłiśu: equality) (eiłikiu: in an equal way) 'Ęę ' 'Ff ' felouźi: jealous (felouśu: jealousy) (feloukiu: in a jealous way) fen: afternoon (PL: fenśi) fineźi: final, last (fineśu: termination, ending) (finekiu: finally) friźi: free (friśu: freedom) (frikiu: in a free way) 'Gg ' gakumi: to study (gakufą: studies, study) gogomi: to cry (gogofą: a cry) 'Hh ' hadami: to speak, to talk, to say, to comment (hadafą: a talk, a conversation, a comment ) hakaźi: stupid, fool (hakaśu: stupidity, foolishness) (hakakiu: in a stupid way) hami: to have (hafą: possesion) hasaźi: soft (hasaśu: softness) (hasakiu: in a soft way) hayomi: to act (hayofą: an act, a play) hayźi: correct, fine, okay, right (hayśu: rightness) (haykiu: in a correct way) hećmi: to desing (hećfą: a desing) herilaśa: purple (PL: herilaśaśi) heuruśa: brown (PL: heuruśaśi) hęnaśa: green (PL: hęnaśaśi) hęśa: blue (PL: hęśaśi) hikaźi: clear (hikaśu: clearness) (hikakiu: clearly) hitsumi: to continue (hitsufą: progress) hon: book (PL: honśi) hontoźi: true (hontośu: reality, truth) (hontokiu: truly) hosteźi: fair (hosteśu: justice, fairness) (hostekiu: in a fair way) 'Ii ' ide: house (PL: ideśi) idepaśi: family (PL: idepaśiśi) ihąźi: funny, interesting (ihąśu: fun, intrest) (ihąkiu: in a funny or interesting way) iheikakua: music, melody (PL: iheikakuaśi) ikimi: to go (ikifą: a trip) ima: room (PL: imaśi) 'Kk ' kakumi: to hear, to listen (kakufą: a noise, a sound ) kami: to be able (kafą: ability) kankokun: world, planet (PL: kankokunśi) kanźimi: to feel (kanźifą: a feeling) karami: to change (karafą: a change) kaumi: to buy (kaufą: shopping, buy) keretmi: to care, to worry (keretfą: a worry) kitsu: fox (PL: kitsuśi) koknaźi: obscure (koknaśu: obscurity) (koknakiu: in an obscure way) kokun: country (PL: kokunśi) konsoźi: different (konsośu: differency) (konsokiu: in a different way) koromi: to kill (korofą: a murder, a killing) kotomi: to speak a lot (kotofą: a word) koufkuźi: happy (koufkuśu: happiness) (koufkukiu: in a happy way) 'Ll ' labalaśa: dark gray (PL: labalaśaśi) lamaźi: small, short (lamaśu: shortness) (lamakiu: in a little way, in an insifnificant way) lami: to love (lafą: a love, love) lan: morning, day (PL: lanśi) letrimi: to speak too little, shy or slow (letrifą: a sentence, a spelling) luhaśa: black (PL: luhaśaśi) lusiźi: nice, lovely, sweet attitude (lusiśu: niceness) (lusikiu: in a nice way) 'Mm ' magompy: carrot (PL: magompz) maistoźi: unfair (maistośu: crime, unfairness) (maistokiu: in an unfair way) mamumi: to be (mamufą: form) mameta: mother (PL: mametaśi) mamy: mother "mommy" (PL: mamz) manami: to teach (manafą: teaching) manikakuźi: difficult, complicated (manikakuśu: difficulty, complication) (manikakukiu: difficultly) manźi: intelligent, smart (manśu: intelligence) (mankiu: in an inteligent way) midami: to watch, to see, to look, to show (midafą: a show, a view) minaśa: yellow (PL: minaśaśi) miruśa: orange colour (PL: miruśaśi) miźami: to read (miźafą: a reading) molźi: young (molśu: youth) (molkiu: in a young way) mukakmi: to receive, to get (mukakfą: receiving, something you receive) myn: night (PL: mynśi) 'Nn ' nakźi: pretty, beautiful, nice (nakśu: beauty) (nakkiu: beautifully) naśebi: child, son (PL: naśebiśi) nełi: water, fluid (PL: nełiśi) nęnaźi: boring, bored (nęnaśu: bore) (nęnakiu: in a boring way) nihotźi: false, fake, not honest, unreal (nihotśu: fakeness, falsification) (nihotkiu: in a fake way) nikami: to hate (nikafą: hate) nikna: pig, swine (PL: niknaśi) ninetmi: to smell (ninetfą: a smell, an odour) nisźi: small (nisśu: smallness) (niskiu: in a small way) 'Łł ' łakarami: to respect łami: cat (PL: łamiśi) 'Oo ' okubiźi: afraid, scared (okubiśu: fear) (okubikiu: with fear) ona: woman, female (PL: onaśi) oto: man, male (PL: otośi) 'Pp ' papeta: father (PL: papetaśi) papy: father "daddy" (PL: papz) paśu: human being (PL: paśuśi) pikaźi: hot flavoured (pikaśu: a hot flavour) (pikakiu: in a hot way) pitami: to think (pitafą: thinking) problemy: a problem (PL: problemz) 'Rr ' rakiźi: easy, simple (rakiśu: ease, simplicity) (rakikiu: easily) ramaźi: big, great (ramaśu: bigness) (ramakiu: in a big way, in a significant way) rokaźi: thin, narrow, slim (rokaśu: thinness) (rokakiu: narrowly) roźay: parent (PL: roźaz) rulabiri: strawberry (PL: rulabiriśi) rulaśa: red (PL: rulaśaśi) 'Ss ' sakumi: to allow, to permit (sakufą: permission) salźi: salty flavoured (salśu: salty flavour) (salkiu: in a salty way) sanźi: good, righterous (sanśu: goodness) (sankiu: in a good way) sekaemi: to be born (sekaefą: a born) senśiźi: honest, transparent (senśiśu: honestity, transparency) (senśikiu: in a honest way) simami: to take care of something, to be responseble of something (simafą: care taking) snobźi: sorry (snobśu: sorry) (snobkiu: in sorry way) solinźi: hard (solinśu: hardness) (solinkiu: in a hard way) solsepoła: vegetable, veggie (PL: solsepołaśi) soumi: to try (soufą: a try) stariźi: old (stariśu: oldness) (starikiu: in an old way) sumi: to like (sufą: a like) 'Śś ' śęmi: to know (śęfą: knowledge) śibagselouła: mystery, puzzle (PL: śibagseloułaśi) śimi: to do, to make, to build, to commit (śifą: commitment, procces) śinźimi: to believe (śinźifą: a believe) śokami: to summon, to call (śokafą: a summoning, a call) śokiami: to prefer (śokiafą: a preference) śuanmi: to please (śuanfą: a favor) 'Tt ' takmi: to take, to catch, to capture (takfą: a catch, a capture) tami: to stop (tafą: a stop, an interruption) tatami: to fight, to struggle (tatafą: a battle, a fight) tratoźi: traditional (tratośu: tradition) (tratokiu: in a traditional way) triskaźi: sad (triskaśu: sadness) (triskakiu: in a sad way) tomo: friend (PL: tomośi) tori: bird (PL: toriśi) tralo: lettucce (PL: tralośi) tsumedaźi: cold (tsumedaśu: coldness) (tsumedakiu: in a cold way) tsuyoźi: strong, powerful (tsuyośu: strenght, force, power) (tsuyokiu: stongly, powerfully) 'Uu ' 'Yy ' yogami: to play (yogafą: a game) yorokomi: to enjoy (yorokofą: joy) 'Zz ' ztatmi: to plan (ztatfą: a plan, an idea) zumian: meat, flesh (PL: zumianśi) 'Źź ' źatmi: to write, to type (źatfą: a writing, a typing) źiśi: city (PL: źiśiśi) źoimi: to join, to unite (źoifą: union) źołay: apple (PL: źołaz) Category:Lexicon Category:Katian